Comment ça à commencé?
by aki no sama
Summary: Mais pourquoi je suis avec lui? Voila une question que se pose pas mal de personnes... Serie de one shot méttant en scene des couples hétéro ou les kunoïchi raconte comment elle sont arrivé a tomber amoureuse d'un shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comment ça a commencé ?  
Structure : Série de one-shot.  
Disclamer : perso pas a moi.

Autre truc important.  
Romance.  
Couple : Hinata/Gaara.  
POV de Hinata.  
Les personnages ont environ 20 ans.

Jinchuuriki personnes qui ont en elle un Bijuu (démon genre Shukaku ou Kyubi). Naruto est un jinchuuriki. Gaara aussi.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire en avance… VV Pardon.

-

**Chapitre 1ER.  
Vide.** (c'est le titre).

_-_

Comment ça a commencer ? Je me le demande bien. Si je m'était attendus a ça. Qui aurai put prévoir que « ça » m'arriverai à moi ? A prés tout rien na nous rapprochai… a part la solitude peut être. Mais on est vraiment différent malgré ça. Lui, le démon géni et moi, la fille timide, invisible et nulle.

Des fois je me dit que je dois être bizard… c'est vrai quoi ! Sa arrive souvent qu'une fille tombe amoureuse par deux fois de Jinchuuriki ?

Naruto…

Maintenant je ne l'aime plus, c'était un amour d'enfance. Je l'admire toujours autant, c'est un de mes meilleurs ami et je l'aime énormément… mais différemment, plus comme autrefois.

Il n'a pas changer avec le temps il est toujours aussi fonceur, « l'action avant la réflexion » ça le caractérisait plutôt bien sauf je maintenant il fonce et il réfléchit en même temps… enfin je crois.

J'aurai voulu être comme lui, téméraire, forte, positive, toujours allez de l'avant et ne jamais baisser les bras. Mais je ne suis pas lui, avec le temps j'ai compris que moi aussi j'était forte et courageuse… mais différemment. Enfin Kurénai-sensei m'a bien aidée et Shino et Kiba aussi… Lui aussi il m'a aidé, et il m'aide encore aujourd'hui.

Enfin passons sur mon admiration sans borne sur Naruto et mon ancien amour pour lui car aujourd'hui je suis folle amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui. Mais on pourrai le considéré comme sont cousin puisque lui aussi a un Bijuu scellé en lui…

Je vous l'ai dit les deux hommes dont je suis tombé amoureuse sont possédé et si ce n'est pas Naruto ça ne peut être que :

Subaku no Gaara…

Je ne connais que ces deux la.

Mais bon qui l'aurai cru ? Que moi Hinata, la petite fille timide et la limite peureuse serai tombé amoureuse de ce psychopathes ? Pas moi, je ne me savais pas comme ça

Comment ça c'est fait ?

Et bien je vais vous le dire.

J'avais reçu une mission, je devais me rendre à Suna no kuni pour environ 1 mois entant que pharmacienne et héritière du clan Hyuga. C'était une mission diplomatique et pharmaceutique.

Pour ramené des plantes que Konoha ne possédait pas et apprendre de nouveau poison et antidotes.

Pour entretenir les relations Suna/Konoha, rencontrer le Kazekage pour des arrangements diplomatiques et lui donner des rouleau tous en lui faisant un topo sur les coutume du pays qu'il « souhaitais connaître ».

Bref le rêve, j'avais aucune mais alors aucune envie d'aller la bas. Pour les poisons et antidotes OK, j'adore ça… mais pour les discutions avec le Kazekage niette. Il me faisait trop peur avec son regard vide, froid comme le pôle nord et psychotique.

Je me rendis donc a Suna en me disant que de toute façon j'avais pas le choix et que sa me ferait du bien de quitter Konoha pour quelque temps. Je commençait à déprimé à force de voir les yeux navré et déçus de mon père se posé sur moi ainsi que de ses soupirs qui disait clairement : « tu ne sera jamais un héritière digne de se nom ».

Pour y aller je fut escorté par des aspirants ninja… des bleus tous fraîchement sortis de l'académie.

Vive la sécurité, autant y aller toute seule mais bon c'était la nouvelle équipe de Kurenai-sensei j'ai donc fait un effort et j'ai accepté qu'il m'escorte jusqu'à la frontière… pas plus loin, faut pas poussé quand même.

Et puis je voulais être seule, pour réfléchir…

Je fus logé dans le palais du Kazekage, Gaara-sama, qui soit disant au passage est immense… faut dire qu'il sert d'hôtel pour les ninjas et les seigneurs en visite politique.

J'avais fait exprès d'arrivé 2 jours en avance pour pouvoir être tranquille, me reposer et réfléchir. Je vous l'ai dit j'y suis allez pour être tranquille.

Pendant ces deux jours je me promena dans le village, essayant de retenir le chemin pour me rendre a ma chambre tout d'abord, puis le trajet ma chambre/l'hôpital et ensuite le trajet l'hopital/la sert… On a pas idée d'avoir un village aussi compliqué, c'est bourré de ruelle. Le premier jour j'ai mis trois heur pour faire le trajet ma chambre/l'hôpital alors que normalement on met 20 minute a pied. Mais bon…

Ces deux premier jours furent très agréable, je me sentais bien… pas de pression, rien… le bonheur…

La semaine qui suit fut consacré à l'herboristerie. Gaara sama étant absent je passait mes journée dans la sert avec Chiyo Baa qui m'enseignait des remèdes et des poisons de Suna. Elle était très gentille avec moi et elle m 'a appris plein de choses, travailler avec elle fut un vrai plaisir.

Un fois le Kazekage revenus on me dit d'attendre encor deux trois jours histoire qu'il se repose et règle quelques affaires en retard. Etant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me retrouvé face a lui j'était tous a fait d'accord.

Une des raisons qui faisait que j'avais absolument aucune envie de le voir était qu'il me terrifiait. Depuis que je l'avais vu a l'œuvre lors de mon premier examen de chuunin il me faisait peur… lui, ses yeux glacé… tout en lui me faisait frémir de terreur.

Cependant durant une nuit, alors que j'allais pour ouvrir ma fenêtre accablé par la chaleur… qui a dit qu'il faisait froid la nuit dans le desert ? Parce que a Suna ils ont pas l'air d'être au courant. La bas il fait chaud 24 heures sur 24, 7jours sur 7. Du coup j'avais du refaire toute ma garde robe nocturne. Moi j'avais prévue le gros pyjama d'hiver (offert par Naruto pour mon anniversaire avec des bol de ramen dessus… je vous jure il a que sa a faire). Donc je me suis acheté une magnifique nuisette courte en soie violette avec dentelle.

Et donc, durant cette nuit ou j'ouvrit la fenêtre, je le vis sur le toit d'en face, assis regardant le lune (vive le byakugan) à environ 2 heur du matin… sur le coup il m'a semblé si triste, si seule…

Les jour passèrent et je pensait souvent a l'expression de son visage.

Puis je dut aller a son bureau. C'est donc la peur au ventre que je mis rendit.

Cella se passa plutôt bien, entre cafouillage et silence gênant…

Bilan du premier rendez-vous : donation du rouleau de Tsunade-sama et pseudo explication du pourquoi j'était la.

On repris donc rendez-vous le lendemain.

Je fus un peu moins stresser, on a pas parler. Moi je le regardait et lui lisait le rouleau que je luis avait apporté. Il a tout compris tout seul j'ai rien eu a expliquer… c'est chouette de faire potiche.

Les jours suivant furent les même. Je lui donnait un rouleau, il le lisait et je partais. Je lui en donnait un par jour.

Au bout de 1 semaine (soit un peu plus de 2 semaine de présence dans ce pays/four) j'avais plus de rouleau a lui donner. Lui connaissait les 7 rouleaux parfaitement et moi son visage et ses mimiques.

J'avais remarqué plusieurs chose a son propos . la première fut qu'en faite c'était pas du rimmel mais des cernes qui ornait ses yeux turquoise, la seconde était qu'il paraissait toujours triste et la troisième chose qui fut bien malgré moi : il était beau.

L'entretien suivant fut sur Konoha. Je lui parla de la hiérarchie, des grande familles et des uses et coutumes de mon village… et ce en 10 minutes.

« Résumé compacte et inaudible »… ce fut ses mots. Du coup on repris rendez-vous le lendemain. Je prévus donc un rouleau dans lequel je disait tous et en détaille… sa m'avait pris toute la nuit.

Je lui donna donc le rouleau et lui il m'invita à déjeuner… chercher l'erreur.

« Pour que tu soit moins stresser » qu'il avait répondus. M'étonne que je soit stresser, je m'était pas attendus à sa du coup j'avais viré au rouge pivoine en moins de une seconde et j'avais repris mon tic en bafouillant un vague : « Ano… je »

De plus, plus je le voyais, plus je le trouvais beau et plus sa tristesse me touchait…

Je ne l'aimait pas encore mais plus le temps passait, plus je l'appréciait.

Suite à se déjeuner je devin moins timide en sa présence et nous n'avions plus trop de blanc gênant, on parlait, de Konoha, de Suna, d'accord possible et bien sur de ce qu'on aimait et qu'on aimait pas.

J'étais bien avec lui.

Et puis un jour, dans son bureau, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, il était assis sur son bureau, on venait de finir je sais plus qu'elle accord tactique entre nos deux pays. Je me suis avancer vers lui, je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé ou plutôt j'ai déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand j'ai conscience de mon geste, je me suis vivement reculer rouge de gène.

J'ai voulus m'excuser, mais il soulevé mon menton et m'a embrasser… un vrai baiser.

Je fus vraiment surprise mais j'était si bien près de lui que je ne l'en empêcha pas et puis… c'est moi qui avais commencé.

De plus, le vide qui était en moi était toujours présent, grandissant chaque jours et bien que m'éloigné de Konoha, de ma famille, de mon devoir en tant que héritière m'ai fait beaucoup de bien. Ce vide était toujours présent et être près de Gaara le rendait moins infinis, cella le comblais… un peu.

Je me suis donc mise a en demander plus, encore et toujours plus…

Et de fil en aiguille on a fini dans sa chambre, sur son lit… j'avais jamais couché avec un autre garçon avant lui.

Quand je me suis réveiller j'était seul et il faisait encore nuit… je doit avouer que j'avais un peu honte.

Ni une ni deux je me suis rhabillée et je suis partie.

On ne sait pas vu pendant les deux jours qui suivirent et il ne me restait plus que une semaine avant mon départ pour Konaha no Kuni.

La nuit du second jour je l'ai revue par ma fenêtre. En le voyant ainsi j'ai réaliser que pendant ces deux jours je n'ai cessé de penser a lui, à sa façon dont il n'avait toucher, embrassé… à la façon dont il avait comblé cette sensation de vide si oppressante. J'ai aussi réalisé que depuis que je voyais pas, deux jours… rien en somme, le vide était encor plus présent.

Ce rendre compte de cella pour quelqu'un que je connaissait a peine, je ne me comprenait plus… mais il y a une chose que je savais : j'en voulais encore. (1)

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensée qui je me rendis pas compte du fait que j'était sur le toit, en nuisette, devant lui et qu'il me regardais. Je lui sourie avant de l'embrassé.

Cette fois c'est dans mon lit qu'on a fini.

Pendant cette dernière semaine j'ai passer mon temps à aller le chercher pour qu'il me face l'amour… une vrai nymphomane.

Dés que je le voyais je le tirait dans une pièce vide et je couchais avec lui… entre deux réunions. Ainsi que toute les nuits, dans sa chambre ou je me rendait.

Au début il fut surpris et un peu réticent mais il ne m'a jamais dit non et il ne n'a non plus repoussée.

J'ai ainsi la sensation que ce vide en moi ce comblait, disparaissait entre ses bras.

Le dernier jour je lui ai dit que je partais… lui n'a rien dit, on a coucher une dernière fois ensemble et je suis partie.

Une fois de retour à Konoha, je fis mon rapport et continua ma vie comme si rien ne c'était passer… avec ce vide qui m'oppressait de plus en plus depuis mon départ du village caché du sable.

Je me sentais déprimée et mes amies Ino, Tenten, Sakura et Nami (2) ne savait plus quoi faire pour me remonté le moral.

J'ai parler à Nami de mon « aventure » avec la Kazekage. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut :

-« Est-ce que tu as penser à te protéger ? »

Je lui ai dit que oui.

Elle a dit :

-« Ouf, imagine que tu soit revenus enceinte. Ton père aurait été fou de rage ! »

Mon père…

Il s'est réconcilié avec Neji-nisan mais sa relation avec moi n'a pas évolué, elle est rester la même.

Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir herboriste et expert en poisons et antidotes, il a soupiré et m'a dit :

-« Sois au moins bonne la dedans. »

D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien c'est a ce moment la que cette sensation de vide a commencer a se faire sentir. Avant déjà j'allais pas très bien mais ça… « ça » ça m'a achevé.

Savoir que mon père n'attendais plus rien de moi et qu'il me considérait toujours comme faible malgré les progrès que j'avais fait n'a fait que me rendre encor plus dépressive et renfermé.  
Oh bien sur je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour peut-être il m'estimerai digne d'être l'héritière du clan des Hyuga.  
Avec Gaara j'avais l'impression de valoir quelque chose, je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais dans ses bras j'avais l'impression d'exister, je n'était plus cette petite fille timide qu'il fallait sans cesse protéger. C'est pour ça que j'allais constamment le voir, il comblait ce vide en moi et me faisait me sentir pleine, vivante, importante. Il m'emmenait la ou personne ne m'avait jamais emmener.

J'était… bien.

Ça fait fleur bleu hein ? peut-être mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentait.

Donc environ 6 mois après cette aventure, j'était fatiguée, mes yeux était cerné et j'avais maigri. Pour essayer d'oublier mes soucis je me jeta à corps perdu dans mon travail. J'y était doué et j'adorait mon job.

Mais je me sentais mal… vraiment mal…

Difficile de retourné dans le néant quand on est aller aux champ élysée. (3)

Puis un jour j'ai appris qu'il y allais avoir une fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de l'alliance entre Suna no kuni et Konoha no kuni dans environ deux semaines.

Une semaine de festivité pour fêter les 7 ans de paix entre ces deux pays.

Dan ma tête deux mots résonnaient :

« Revoir » « Gaara »

J'allais revoir Gaara. Cette simple idée me redonna le sourire. Mon histoire n'avait durée que une semaine mais j'avais autant hâte de le revoir qu'une jeune marié attendant son mari le soir après une dure journée de labeur.

Je me rendais bien compte que j'était complètement folle de ce garçon. J'ignorai à quelle moment j'en était tombé amoureuse et je m'en fichais. Une seul chose comptait pour moi :

J'allais revoir Gaara.

« Revoir » « Gaara »

En deux semaine je retrouva la forme.

Mes amis furent ravie de me voir sourire, rire, manger et dormir à nouveau. Mais Nami s'inquiétait tout de même… après cette semaine le Kazekage repartirai. Et puis et si il s'était marié ou si il s'était trouvé une petite amie (4)… et si … et si

Moi je m'en fichait, j'allais le revoir.

Ces deux semaine me parurent interminable.

Et finalement le jour « j » arriva et l'angoisse ma pris… et si Nami avait raison ?

Toutes les filles de Konoha avait revêtus leur plus beau apparat pour cette cérémonie d'ouverture, moi y compris mais pour une raison différente… pour lui. Etant donné que Gaara avait déjà eu affaire à moi Godaime-sama me demanda de m'occuper de lui, de lui servir de guide, ce genre de chose. Nos retrouvaille furent donc solennel bien que moi, je fut extrêmement nerveuse.

Il était encore plus beau et charismatique que dans mes souvenirs. Mais ces yeux était toujours aussi triste et j'eu la désagréable sensation qu'il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il me regardait.

Je le mena donc à ses appartements, un peu isolé du reste comme il l'avait demandé, à la fin de la cérémonie d'ouverture et de la journée par la même.

Quand nous fûmes dans sa chambre, je lui expliqua que si il désirait quelque chose il lui suffisait de me le demander et tous ce qui convient dans ce genre de situation.

« Tu es très jolie »

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il me dit. Je ne lui montra pas mais ses mots me rendirent très heureuse. Je le remercia pour ce compliment et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il dit oui pour le thé.

Une fois sa tasse bu, n'y tenant plus, je me pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut grisant…

Il resta stoïque quelque instant puis me repoussa.

« Arrête », son ton fut glacial.

Je le supplia du regard, puis dit :

-« Je vois… tu as quelqu'un »

Ce n'était pas une question mais je voulais qu'il y réponde.

-« Non » fut sa réponse.

-« Alors pourquoi ? »mon regard se faisait de plus en plus suppliant.

-« Il ne faut pas… ce qui c'est passer fut une erreur. » son ton était une de plus froid, tranchant.

Je repris mon tic, mes index se rejoignirent de nouveau puis mon regard s'encra dans le sien, le suppliant une nouvelle fois.

-« Une dernière fois alors… s'il te plait… juste encore une fois… »

Je me rapprocha de nouveau et il me repoussa encore posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres et détournant les yeux.

Je lui reposa ma question, aux bord des larmes :

-« Pourquoi ? »

Après un long silence il répondit, fuyant mon regard.

-« On ne peut pas. »

Avant que je ne lui repose ma question il repris :

-« Je… ton père… tu… c'est impossible, on n'est pas du même village et toi… ce serai trop compliqué… »

-« On n'est pas obliger de le dire… s'il te plait… »

Je me mis à défaire mon kimono, le faisant glisser sur mes épaules jusqu'à que celle ci soit visible tous en me rapprochant à nouveau de lui. Je voyais ou il voulais en venir, en tant qu'héritière d'un clan prestigieux je ne pouvais me permettre ce genre d'égarement sans le consentement de mon père. Et puis il y avait Shukaku… le faite qu'il soit un Jinchuuriki n'arrangeait rien…

Mais je m'en fichait.

-« Arrête. » sa voix fut dure et il me repoussa violemment contre le mur puis reprit. « Tu ne comprend pas ! (sa voix vibrait sous une colère mal contenus, j'était tétanisé… il était effrayant…) Je ne veux pas d'une relation caché ou chaque instant pourrait être le dernier… Konoha et Suna n'accepterons jamais notre relation basé uniquement basé sur le sexe ! Je suis Kazekage, je ne peut avoir ce genre de liaison et toi non plus. »

-« Mais… je t'aime moi… »

C'était sortie tout seul…

Il resta paralysé, ses yeux… dans ses yeux on pouvais voir qu'il était perdu. Il posa sa main gauche sur son front, touchant ainsi sa cicatrice en forme d'idéogramme puis dit :

-« Tu… quoi ?… je »

Il s'assit sur le lit, perdu et absorbé par ses pensées… tellement qu'il ne me sentis pas arrivé prés de lui. Je lui dit alors :

-« Tu ne fais pas parti du village, tu est un Jinchuuriki mais tu est aussi Kazekage. C'est prestigieux d'être avec un Kage. On peut convaincre les autres que c'est pour consolidé les lien entre nos deux pays. Comme ça en partant du village mon père se débrouillera pour que je perde mon titre d'héritière et il sera plus que content de légitimé Hanabi… s'il te plait… je suis sur que Godaime-sama sera d'accord… Moi j'en peut plus, j'étouffe ici… emmène moi la bas… la ou tout va bien (5)… »

Tous en disant cella je m'était rapprocher de lui si bien qu'a la fin de ma tirade je lui déposa des baisers papillon tout en disant :

-«Ok ? »

Avant de lui en donner un dernier, en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il me dit :

-« Ok »

Je lui sourit de plus belle, l'embrassa pour de vrai cette fois avant de le faire basculer en arrière.

La semaine se passa bien, on se vu tout les soirs.

Je me sentais a nouveau bien…

Gaara me dit qu'il avait négocier avec mon père et Hokage-sama, que père avait accepter après moult discussions, qu'Hanabi devenait l'héritière à ma place, que je restai shinobi de Konoha mais que je serai souvent en voyage diplomatique entre Suna et Konoha tous en restant pharmacienne et qu'on ferait un énorme mariage avec tous nos amis et les deux villages.

Cella fait maintenant un an que je suis marié a Gaara, je me sens enfin vivante, importante pour quelqu'un et je suis heureuse.

Je suis très amoureuse de lui et lui est aussi très amoureux de moi. Je le sais parce qu'il me le dit souvent… il est vraiment mignon avec ses « Je t'aime » et même pas lassant… il sais les dire quand il faut.

Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui.

- - - - - - - o

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » me demande Gaara, me sortant ainsi de mes songes.

-« Je repensais à notre histoire… »

Je le regarde, il ne dort toujours pas mais il reste auprès de moi quand même. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre… l'aube pointe.

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il est assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur sur un cousin et ses yeux sont posé sur moi… ils ne sont plus triste.

J'ai envie d'avoir un enfant.

Je sourit et m'assoit à cheval sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté. J'adore être assise sur lui comme ça (6). Et si je le faisait maintenant ?

…

J'espère que se sera une fille…

-

Owari

- - - - - - - - - - - o  
Et hop un chapitre de fait… enfin chapitre, une parti surtout.

Au suivant

J'espère que c'était pas trop nul TT

Notes de l'auteur plus ou moins inutiles :

1. on a rien vu… !

2. C'est la petite amie de Naruto que je viens de crée bien que se nom soit utilisé par d'autre auteur dans d'autre fic (j'aime bien ce nom ).

3. ok c'est pas top comme formule mais j'ai voulu changer un peu.

4. ou « un petit ami » ;p

5. l'art de dire faisons tatayoyo en plus subtilement et joliment tournée.

6. STOP, on veut pas savoir ! Censuré !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Comment ça a commencé ?  
Structure : Série de one-shot.  
Disclamer: perso pas a moi.

Autre truc important.  
Romance.  
Couple : Tenten/Sasuke  
POV de Tenten.  
Les personnages ont environ 20 ans.  
Sasuke est revenu de chez Orochimaru et tout va bien à Konoha.  
Je croie que Sasuke est un peu OOC.

**  
Réponse aux reviews :**

**Altroen** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je pensais pas qu'en recevoir me ferai autant plaisir. Voila la suite alors tu peux arrêté de te ronger les ongles ;p (je serai ennuyer si a cause de moi tu n'en avait plus). En tout cas merci beaucoup sa m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que c'est la première que j'ai reçu.( Moi aussi je la trouve mignonne ma fic).

**Stingmon** Moi aussi j'aime bien le Gaara/Hinata, ils vont bien ensemble . Je suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ai toujours été nul dans ce domaine (pour les dictés de CM2 je faisais environs 30 fautes) pourtant je fait attention, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. Pour les scènes humhum je sais que tout le monde ne les aime pas et je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire, je préfère mettre des allusions mais rien décrire, (bien que j'en ai déjà lu et que sa me gène pas ou outre mesure) je trouve ça mieux, donc pas de lemons dans cette fic. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**Malicia** Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'adore Gaara, il est beau alors je lui pardonne tout même quand il dit/fait des bêtises… que je suis faible.

aki :Je suis très contente d'avoir eu des reviews. Merci beaucoup. Dit merci avec moi (tort le bras a Naruto)  
Naruto : Merci.  
aki ;-)

-

**Chapitre 2**

-

**Thé.**

-

C'est toujours la même chose.

A la fin de la journée, pas tout les jours mais souvent, on croise les autres alors Neji, Lee et moi on les rejoins. On discute un peu et on se sépare, chacun retournant à ses occupations. J'habite dans la même direction que lui alors on rentre souvent ensemble. Sa maison est plus près que la mienne, on s'arrête devant et il me dit :

-« Tu veux boire un thé »

Je sais que je devrai pas, je sais comment ça va finir.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi… je peut pas faire autrement… j'ai besoin de le sentir sur moi.

A chaque fois je me dit que je doit dire non… mais j'y arrive pas. Alors je dit :

-« Oui »

Je rentre chez lui, il me mène à sa chambre et la suite est évidente.

Je suis devenu dépendante de ses caresses, je l'aime tellement.

Ce besoin est tellement irrationnelle que je deviens malade si je le voit pas pendant trop longtemps.

J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai une soif sans limite de lui, de son corps… je l'aime plus que tout :

Sasuke Ushiwa.

Comme beaucoup de personne, mes parents sont mort tué par Kyubi no Yohko , je n'en veut pas à Naruto… je sais que lui et Kyubi sont deux entités bien distinct. J'ai donc été élevée par ma grand mère mais j'ai voulus mon indépendance à 16ans, c'était plus pratique pour les missions. Cella fait donc environ 5 ans que je vis seul dans mon apart'.

Je fait ce que je veut… en plus cella aurait été bien gênant de dire a ma grand mère que je rentrai tard parce que je m'envoyais en l'air avec le descendant des Ushiwa…

Je ne veux pas que ça ce sache.

Aujourd'hui encore je sors de chez lui… je ne reste jamais après.

De toute façon lui, il dort alors pourquoi faire ?

Je vous l'ai dit :  
- Il me propose du thé.  
- Je rentre chez lui.  
- On va dans sa chambre.  
- On couche ensemble.  
- Il s'endort.  
- Je pars.

Et c'est comme ça depuis trois mois. Pas tout les soir mais presque, dés qu'on rentre ensemble..

C'est lui qui est venu me draguée et c'est moi qui suis accro.

Enfin draguée… c'est vite dit. N'oublions pas que c'est Sasuke, l'homme glaçon, pas social pour un sou.

C'était un soir et on était tous allez en boite pour les fiançailles de Hinata et Gaara.

J'avoue que j'avais un peu forcé sur le saké.

Le lendemain je me suis réveiller dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, dans un lit qui n'était pas à moi et à coté de moi quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kuma-kun (1).

J'était chez Sasuke, nue, le corps couvert de suçons à des endroits divers et varié, dans son lit et je ne me souvenais pas comment j'avais fait pour être la… j'avais un gros, mais alors vraiment gros trou de mémoire.

C'était quoi ça ? Comment j'était arrivé là moi?

Je lui ai demander si oui ou non on avait bien couché ensemble, m'en doutais bien mais je voulais être sur… on sait jamais sur un mal entendus ça peut toujours marcher, j'était peu être tombé des escaliers, d'ou les bleus et le trou de mémoire, et mes habits s'étaient déchirés, d'ou le pourquoi du comment j'étais nue… Peu plausible je sais… mais c'est pas interdit d'espérer.

Donc je lui ai demandé.

Et il m'a répondus avec toute la grâce qui caractérise les Ushiwa.

-« Ouais, on a baisé… c'était sympas, faudra remettre ça. »

J'était sur le cul, l'aurai pu le dire autrement. Je lui ai donc répondus, avec ma grâce a moi :

-« Tu peut toujours rêvé crétin ! »

Il a rétorqué avec un sourire mesquin et un clin d'œil :

-« A bientôt »

L'aurai baffé… sur le coup je lui est lancé un « toquard » avant de me barré vite fait.

Maintenant le « Toquard » c'est plutôt a moi qui je le dirait…

Ensuite ?

Je me souvenais toujours pas de cette soirée mais lui oui. A chaque fois qu'il me regardais il avait un horrible sourire pervers…

Ça m'a inquiétée. Me suis demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire cette nuit là. Alors je suis aller voir Ino, elle m'a dit que j'avais flirté toute la soirée avec Sasuke et que j'était partie un peu avant un heure du matin. Bref elle m'a rien appris à par mon heur de départ.

Je suis allez voir Lee ensuite, il m'a rien appris. A minuit il était tellement bourré qu'il s'est endormis assommé par Neji, peu après avoir briser trois tables et deux chaises. Sakura et Nami ne m'ont rien appris non plus. J'ai pensé à demander à Neji, mais je me voyais mal lui demander :

-« Au faite, je sais que je me suis envoyer en l'air avec Ushiwa, mais je me souviens de rien après 23 heur. T'aurais rien vue toi ? »

Imaginé la tête qu'il aurai tiré… note : sa aurai pu être drôle

Donc je suis aller voir Shino… m'entant bien avec lui.

Ben j'aurai pas du… il m'a expliquer que Sasuke m'avais dragué d'entrer de jeu, en me susurrant des trucs pas très nets et plus que vulgaire qui me faisait rire, et qu'il avait passer son temps à me tripoté allégrement. Shino était d'ailleurs étonné qu'on l'ai pas fait dans les chiottes tellement on était chauffé à blanc.

Ok, ça avait du être chaud… me demande comment il savait tout ça quand même.

En bonne kunoichi, j'ai décider d'oublier cette histoire dont je ne me souvenais pas et de retourner à mes missions bien plus passionnantes.

Les jours se suivirent normalement, cette histoire ne me gênait plus car je m'en foutais. Alors ces regard de pervers il pouvais se les mettre ou je pense… t'en qu'il racontais rien à Kiba ou Naruto… voulais pas qu'il décrive à ces deux ce qu'on avait fait, c'est un coup à ce que tous Konoha soit au courant. Et bizarrement j'avais pas tellement envie que ce soit le cas.

Quatre mois après, Paf une nouvelle fête, cette fois pour le mariage de Gaara et Hinata. Cette fois j'ai rien bu, je voulais être sobre pour savoir ce que je faisais. J'ai découvert qu'on peut s'amuse même si on boit que du cola. Et puis ça ce fait pas d'être bourré à un mariage.

Et devinez quoi… ce crétin d'Ushiwa revint à la charge.

-« Alors, on boit moins à ce que je vois. »

Je lui ai répondu du tac au tac :

-« Pas envie de finir dans le pieu d'un pec, une fois m'a suffit. »

Il a rigolé (2).

-« Peut-être. Mais le pec en question il t'as fait grimpé au rideau… et c'est toi, qui en redemandais »

Alors la, m'attendais pas à ce que le glaçon de service me sorte ça !

Il lui a fait quoi Orochimaru ?

Je me suis repris et je lui ai dit :

-« Pff… t'as des preuves de ce que tu avance ? »

La aussi j'aurai mieux fait de ma taire.

Cette enfoiré m'a sourit, c'est penché vers moi et m'a murmuré :

-« Tu veux un second round comme preuve à l'appuie ? » juste avant de me lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Là, comme toute filles censé j'aurai du dire « casse toi connard » et j'aurai eu la paix. Mais voilà n'est pas Tenten qui veut et j'ai pas dit ça.

Une autre erreur de ma part.

-« Que de la gueule… » lui ai-je répondu avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la sorti en disant « Ben alors… tu viens play boy ? »

J'avoue avoir été assez naïve pour croire qu'il reculerai.

Résultat des courses je me suis retrouvé chez lui en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Vous savez quoi ?

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, il est super doué. J'ai toujours pensé que Neji devait être très doué de ses mains, Jyuuken (3) oblige (je demanderai à Ino elle, elle doit le savoir), mais alors Ushiwa c'est quelque chose.

Ce fut génial.

Le lendemain je me suis réveiller dans son lit, à coté de lui et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit cet enfoiré ?

-« Alors ? Tu me mets quelle note ? »

C'est vrai, je l'avais cherché. Je lui répondis :

-« Me tire. »

Il a dit :

-« Tu veux pas être ma copine ? »

Quelle façon attrayante de le demandé. Je lui ai pas répondu.

A partir de ce jour on a commencera parlé, enfin lui un peu et moi beaucoup. On est devenus amis en plus d'être voisin.

J'avais oublier cette histoire de coucherie mais pas autant que je l'aurai souhaitée. Et il y a un peu plus de trois mois il m'a invité à prendre un thé (4). J'ai dit oui, un thé m'a jamais fait de mal à personne… sauf si quelqu'un l'a empoisonné bien sur, mais bon en général non, c'est inoffensif.

Il m'a redemandé si je voulais être sa copine. Je lui ai dit que l'on était déjà amis. Il a rit, un rire moqueur. Après ça il a pas arrêté de me faire des avances. J'ai cédé il y a trois mois et depuis venir prendre un thé rime avec coucher avec lui.

J'ai toujours été attiré par lui, comme toutes les filles de Konoha, je le trouvait séduisant. J'ai appris à le connaître, ses qualités, ses défauts et comme toutes les autres j'ai succombé à son charme. Je le regrette autant que j'en suis heureuse… c'est tellement contradictoire.

Le fait d'être sa maîtresse plus que sa petite amie ne me dérange pas. Les autres pensent que l'on est amis et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, parce que au fond de moi, je le sais, je n'aime pas me savoir incapable de lui refuser quoi que se soit. J'ai l'impression qu'il me possède complètement et j'ai horreur de ça.

Mais je l'aime tellement, lui et son fichu caractère. (5)

Je croit qu'il le sait d'ailleurs… mais il s'en moque. Il est égoïste, il pense à lui avant tous et déteste partagé. Il faut le voir quand je sort avec les autres, il me fusille du regard. Il est égoïste et possessif, ce qui est à lui est à lui, gare à toi si tu y touche.

Moi je l'aime à en mourir et lui… je ne sais pas. On ne se l'ai jamais dit. Je ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il est celui que j'aime le plus au monde, que sa simple présence, le son de sa voix me rendent heureuse. Je lui dirait jamais que j'aime quand il me touche, m'embrasse, me caresse, que c'est le seul à me faire ressentir des choses indescriptibles.

Je ne lui avouerai jamais tout ça. C'est peut-être par pure orgueil mais il ne le sera jamais.

Je vais essayer d'être plus forte et de combattre cette soif de lui. Je lui montrerai qu'il ne me possède pas entièrement, pas encore.

Demain si il me propose de venir boire un thé, et je sais qu'il me le proposera, je lui dirai « Non ». je sais que ça peut paraître puéril mais je lui aurai refusé quelque chose et pour moi c'est beaucoup.

Fin de POV de Tenten.

o---------o

Deux personnes marchent dans les rues de Konoha, une kunoichi et un shinobi. Ils s'arrêtent devant une grande demeure et l'homme dit :

-« Tu viens prendre un thé ? »

-« … Non. »

Le garçon semble surpris, la fille continue :

-« J'ai pas envie… à bientôt. »

Et elle s'en va.

Le garçon la regarde partir.  
On peut lire la colère dans yeux rouge.

-

Owari.

----------------o

Ce qui est chouette avec celle la c'est qu'on peut mettre une suite !

J'ai l'impression que tous mes textes parlent de coucherie… TT pourtant c'est pas le but. Et c'est vachement sentimental aussi.

Allez HOP le prochain sera plus sobre. m'a encor bousillier ma page de présentation quelq'un a un remède contre ce fléau?

Note qui ont plus ou moins d'intérêt :

1-son ours en peluche.  
2-si, si ça lui arrive !  
3-le style de combat des Hyuga, le poing souple.  
4-malin j'ai envie de thé maintenant.  
5-ça c'est pas une nouvelle on le savais


End file.
